Aimer d'une autre façon
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Jack a grandi dans le mensonge, il doit tout réapprendre.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Aimer d'une autre façon.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cela est si réel. C'est agréable et doux sur sa peau.

Il peut sentir la chaleur d'un corps, d'une bouche.

Non, ce n'est pas un rêve.

Bobby se redresse d'un trait. Il était plongé dans un rêve exquis, et l'instant d'après il a les yeux grand ouvert dans l'obscurité de sa chambre.

Rapidement, il fouille du regard. Il voudrait se tromper. Il espère que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Quand ses yeux se fixent sur l'autre personne dans son lit.

Sa respiration se coupe.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fouts ? » S'énerve-t-il. Jack relève la tête de dessous les couvertures. Il déglutit et se frotte le coin de la bouche.

Bobby écarquille d'avantage les yeux. Il est dégoûté.

D'habitude, pour garder le dessus, Bobby passe directement à la bagarre. Mais cette fois ci, c'est différent. Il est décontenancé, complètement abasourdi.

« Tu… Tu veux que je recommence ?» Dit l'autre en remontant vers Bobby, ses lèvres divisant son visage en un large sourire.

C'est justement ce que n'arrive pas à comprendre Bobby. Comment ce gamin peut-il sourire comme si de rien n'était : « Mais t'es malade ?! » S'emporte-t-il. Sa voix devient de plus en plus forte et, au fur et à mesure le sourire de Jack disparaît. « Dégage d'ici avant que je te tue ! » Hurle Bobby, le jetant hors du lit d'un coup de pied. Jack tombe au sol, en boxer : « Mais… ». Il est confus, ça se voit sur son visage. Il se redresse et se rapproche du lit où Bobby se rhabille. Là, à côté du lit, il peut sentir toute la colère de son aîné. Alors, il n'ose plus parler. Il se tient juste debout, la tête baissée. Il attend. Il ne sait pas quoi au juste.

« PUTAIN, je t'ai dit de dégager ! » Hurle Bobby horrifié sur le garçon qui reste planté sur le planché. Bobby se maîtrise. Bien que ça n'en ait pas l'air, Bobby refoule le besoin de le cogner. S'il s'était laissé aller à son émotion, le petit serait déjà à terre avec quelques fractures.

L'autre ne bouge pas. Bobby ne supporte plus de le voir. Si il reste là, il risque de lui exploser la tête. Bobby sort du lit d'un bond. Aussi vite, il saisit Jack par le bras et le jette carrément hors de sa chambre. La porte de la chambre de Bobby se referme sur le nez de Jack qui ne comprend plus rien.

Il aime Bobby. Il l'aime tellement fort. Et maintenant, il est fâché.

Il commence à paniquer : « _Evelyn… » _Pense-t-il entre deux bouffées d'oxygène. Il inspire, il expire de plus en plus vite. L'air manque, il a l'impression d'étouffer. Alors son souffle se fait plus profond. Mais rien n'y fait, il lui faut de l'air. Il titube dans le couloir de l'étage, se rendant aux escaliers. Il descend mécaniquement, l'air complètement absent. Il ne sait plus quel est la marche à suivre. Il voulait juste que Bobby l'aime… Maintenant, il n'a pas d'autre option à part partir.

Pour une fois que tout se passait bien. Ca faisait quelques semaines qu'il était là, et il fout tout en l'air… Comme d'habitude. C'est toujours de sa faute.

Evelyn lui avait montré comment faire des pancakes.

Jerémyah lui avait montré comment faire des cabanes en bois.

Angel lui avait donné une série d'exercices qui le musclerait rapidement.

Bobby le protégeait…

Jack sort de la maison. Pied nu dans l'allée, il se dirige sur le trottoir. Il ne sait pas où il va. _Bobby…_ Il ravale une boule dans sa gorge, l'empreinte de la poigne de son frère sur le bras. L'air tiède de la nuit vient fouetter son dos, il n'en a pas conscience. Un pas après l'autre, juste ça.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Plus lumineuse que d'habitude, c'est le clair de lune qui l'éveille. Elle se lève, une drôle de sensation dans le creux du ventre. Sa chemise de nuit virevolte sous le léger courant d'air, elle sort de sa chambre et jette un coup d'œil dans celle du dernier. Personne n'est dans le lit, ni dans la chambre. Elle fronce les sourcils avant de descendre. A mi hauteur de la montée d'escaliers, elle s'aperçoit que la porte est ouverte en grand. Elle s'arrête apeurée et fait demi-tour silencieusement.

Lorsqu'elle frappe à la porte de Bobby, elle peut l'entendre s'énerver avant qu'il ne vienne ouvrir. Il se cristallise, les yeux ronds : « Pardon maman, je ne pensais pas que c'était toi… ». Evelyn met un index devant sa bouche pour lui dire de se taire. Ensuite, elle murmure : « La porte d'entrée est ouverte. Je ne sais pas si il y a quelqu'un dans la maison. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Après avoir fait le tour de la maison, la porte refermée, tout danger est écarté. Evelyn s'installe à la table de la cuisine, regardant l'horloge qui indique une heure tardive de la nuit.

« Merci, Bobby… Mais… Où est Jack ?» S'inquiète Evelyn. Bobby ne dit rien, face à l'évier, il se remplit un verre d'eau. Il hausse les épaules. Après un instant : « Je vais faire le tour du quartier en voiture… Il ne doit pas être très loin ! »

Evelyn entend de l'agacement dans la voix de son fils. Normal, il est 3h30 du matin. Peut être voudrait-il dormir : « Je peux y aller, tu sais. » Dit-elle, voulant le soulager d'une besogne. Mais Bobby refuse, il oscille la tête : « Ecoute… Je ne sais pas comment le dire, alors je vais résumé. J'ai été un peu brutal avec lui tout à l'heure… Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il est parti… »

Les yeux de sa mère s'agrandissent : « Brutal ? ». Elle fixe Bobby attendant une explication. Il détourne la tête, évitant ses yeux clairs : « Je n'aurais pas du… Je sais que c'est ce que tu vas dire… Mais, tu aurais dû nous dire qu'il est… Détraqué ! » Se défend Bobby. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Lui demande-t-elle. Bobby bafouille mal à l'aise : « Je… Je dis juste qu'il est à côté de ses pompes. J'ai l'impression qu'il a tout un tas de notions erronées. » Un silence s'installe puis Bobby demande : « Il vient d'où ce môme ? ».

Evelyn frotte ses mains l'une sur l'autre et réfléchit un instant avant de répondre : « Il a un dossier énorme… » Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « C'est le garçon le plus malchanceux que j'ai croisé de toute ma carrière. Il a été placé dans différentes maisons d'accueils et à chaque fois, ça s'est mal passé. Tu sais, on lui a collé l'étiquette de 'débile' mais il ne l'est pas, juste qu'il ne parlait pas. C'est en partie pour ça qu'il n'a pas eu droit aux meilleurs foyers. » Bobby soupire puis murmure entre ses dents « mais, il est débile ! ». Evelyn fronce des sourcils et continue : « Quand tu dis qu'il a de mauvaises notions, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. C'est un enfant qui a été manipulé, battu, affamé… C'est un enfant qu'on a trompé, en l'aimant de la mauvaise manière. La dernière maison qu'il a connue, il ne voulait pas en partir. Il se sentait aimé et apprécié mais à quel prix…»

Bobby pince ses lèvres, pas certains de comprendre : « Pourquoi l'avoir enlevé de cette famille si il s'y sentait bien ? ». Evelyn ferma les yeux en repensant à toute l'histoire : « On m'a confié son dossier à ce moment là. Ca été difficile pour moi. Quand je suis venue le chercher, escortée par la police, il pleurait Il ne voulait pas partir. Tu aurais dû le voir… La façon dont il se cramponnait à cet homme. Cet homme qui abusait de lui, cet homme qui disait l'aimer. Jack l'a vraiment cru. Encore aujourd'hui, je suis persuadée qu'il le croit. Jack ne veut pas s'avouer ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux… Il se contente de penser que c'est la seule famille qui ne l'a jamais blessé. » Evelyn s'arrête de parler pour soupirer légèrement puis : « J'ai compris qu'il serait perdu, le jour où l'orphelinat m'a contactée. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais Jack a une façon particulière de se faire aimer. Il charme, il provoque. Il utilise sa beauté pour se faire aimer. A l'orphelinat, il a eu des comportements équivoques vis-à-vis de certains éducateurs… Ils m'ont alors contacté pour que je déplace Jack sur un autre foyer. Tu imagines bien que personne ne voulait de lui. Alors, j'ai pensé que j'étais sa dernière chance. J'ai peur pour lui. Il a 14 ans. Il pense que l'amour, l'affection n'existe que dans le sexe… »

Bobby serre les poings, nauséeux : « Oh merde ! Maman… On est trois mecs dans cette baraque, tu aurais dû nous prévenir… » Se crispe Bobby. Evelyn acquiesce : « Je sais mais j'ai pensé que je devais agir de la même façon qu'avec vous… ». Bobby s'agite sur sa chaise : « Voyons maman, il ne s'agit pas d'un gosse qui arnaque, vole ou se bat ! Il n'a rien à voir avec nous ! ». Evelyn baisse la tête, elle sait que Bobby a raison : « Je me suis peut être trompée… Mais je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Il a besoin des Mercer, Bobby. Je veux que tu comprennes ça ! »

Bobby comprend mais que dirait-elle si elle savait ce qu'il s'est produit ? « Tu sais… J'adore ce gosse. On le considère déjà comme un frère. Mais sa façon d'agir… ». Bobby repense à ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt dans la nuit. Il ne sait pas si il doit en parler à sa mère. De toute façon, il n'oserait pas. Maintenant, il sait tout. Il comprend mieux. Sa colère n'est plus dirigée vers Jack, mais plutôt vers ceux qui l'on bousillé. « Je vais l'aider maman… Je te le promets… ». Evelyn prend la main de Bobby dans la sienne, un regard infini de compassion et de gratitude dans ses yeux humides.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Merde, merde, merde et merde !_

Le jeune adolescent aimerait bien se lever pour partir. Mais il n'y arrive pas. Son corps reste figé dans la même position, assis sur le banc d'un arrêt de bus. Il voit la silhouette connue se rapprocher d'un pas décidé, le regard fixe, l'allure pressée. Jack baisse la tête. Par peur, par honte, par désarroi. Il sait que si Bobby croise son regard en cet instant, il pourra y voir toute l'étendue du monde dans lequel il est perdu.

« Que fais tu là ? » Demande Bobby en détaillant la zone d'arrêt de bus. « Tu comptes aller où ? ».

Jack ne sait pas vraiment. Il s'est juste assis quelques minutes auparavant. Il est en quête de protection, d'amour. Il se sent tellement vide au fond de lui. « Je veux rentrer chez moi… » C'est la seule chose qu'il répond. Les mots s'écoulent sans qu'il en ait vraiment conscience. Bobby l'observe, un pincement au cœur. Il voudrait que Jack considère la maison des Mercer comme la sienne, mais ce n'est pas le cas. « Rentre avec moi ! » Dit Bobby, posant sa veste sur le dos du garçon en sous vêtement. Jack a un hoquet. En respirant, il peut sentir l'odeur rassurante du blouson de Bobby, son odeur. L'aîné des Mercer est si gentil avec lui. « Je… Je ne comprends plus. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? » Demande Jack, la voix enrouée.

« Tu dois faire ce qui est le mieux pour toi. Et je pense que c'est de revenir avec moi. Tu ne te plais pas avec nous ? » Demande Bobby hésitant, en s'asseyant à côté de Jack, tentant de capter son regard. Jack tourne la tête légèrement. Il entrevoit Bobby entre ses mèches de cheveux. « Si… Mais, je me sens mal… » Jack détourne sa tête, fixant ses mains «Vous ne me demandez rien en échange… J'ai l'impression de ne servir à rien… » Finit-il par murmurer.

Bobby souffle longuement, les paroles de sa mère résonnant encore dans sa tête. « Jack… Tu es notre frère. C'est un fait, c'est comme ça ! Tu ne dois rien faire pour le mériter. Ca restera comme ça jusqu'au jour de ta mort. » Explique Bobby. Bobby se relève. Jack a grandi avec tant d'idées fausses. Toute sa vie est à reconstruire. Toute sa façon d'interagir avec les autres aussi. Ca ne va pas être facile. Après avoir vécu aussi longtemps dans le mensonge, Jack aura du mal à croire les gens. Bobby sait qu'il va devoir rétablir la vérité. _Ca prendra le temps qu'il faudra_, pense Bobby. « Viens, on rentre à la maison » Dit Bobby, invitant Jack à monter sur son dos.

Bobby sent la joue humide de Jack dans le creux de son cou. Il n'en dit rien. Il sent, à la façon dont le gamin s'agrippe, que le petit cherche du réconfort. Bobby se contente de marcher, Jack sur son dos, dans la rue éclairée, en direction de leur maison.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Fin…** Enfin, on verra… Si j'imagine une suite à cette fic, je n'hésiterais pas à vous la faire partager.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre **: Aimer d'une autre façon – chapitre 2

**Auteur :** lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Vautré dans le canapé, Jack ronge ses ongles, agacé. Ses yeux fixent tout et rien à la fois. Il est totalement absent, ne prenant part à aucune des activités dans la maison. La télévision est allumée et personne ne la regarde. Evelyn entre dans la pièce, elle éteint la TV tout en disant à Jack d'aller se préparer. Il l'entend à peine. Presque fâché, il secoue sa jambe droite nerveusement. Il ronge plus férocement l'ongle qu'il a entamé plus tôt. « Jack ? » Dit Evelyn remarquant que le garçon ne bouge pas du divan. « On va bientôt partir… Il faut te dépêcher. » Ajoute-t-elle.

Ensuite, elle retourne dans la cuisine où elle éteint le percolateur. Elle verse le restant du café dans un thermo pour Jerry qui va partir dans peu de temps à son boulot, les emmenant avant en ville. Il a trouvé un boulot sur un chantier en construction, Jerry aime beaucoup ce qu'il fait. D'ailleurs, il s'engage dans pas mal d'activités extérieures pour améliorer la qualité de vie des ouvriers. Evelyn sourit, Jerry est capable d'utiliser son énergie à bon escient. Si seulement Jack pouvait en faire autant…

« Maman, ça y est ! On peut y aller. » Dit Jerry en entrant par la porte de la cuisine. Il porte juste sa chemise, un sourire extraordinaire qui illumine son visage. Il embrasse sa mère pour la remercier du café. Puis il va dans le salon, il va motiver son petit frère. Chaque semaine c'est la même chose, il faut littéralement le forcer à décoller du canapé. Si au début Jack a accepté de suivre une thérapie, ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. Plus les séances s'additionnent, plus il se renferme sur lui. « J'ai pas envie d'y aller ! »Dit Jack, un ton catégorique. « Blanc bec, si t'as pas envie de faire quelque chose, tu dois en parler au patron. C'est comme ça dans le monde du travail. » Dit Jerry avec un clin d'œil. « Mais les conséquences peuvent être pénible. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon job, alors je fais ce qu'on me demande. Mais je fais en sorte que ça soit le plus agréable possible pour moi, et mes collègues. Tu sais… »Continue Jerry mais Jack le coupe. « Ok, ça va j'ai compris… Pas la peine de me raconter ta vie ! »Réponds Jack acide. Il en a assez de toutes ces séances. Il déteste parler de lui. « Tu crois que si je dis au psy que je ne veux plus venir, elle me lâchera ? » Demande Jack. « Suffit de lui poser la question ! » Répond Jerry, en posant une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune. « OK, t'as gagné. » Finit par dire Jack en se levant, un sourire en coin pour Jerry. Jerry rigole avant de se lever à son tour, il est capable de raisonner n'importe qui, et il en est fier.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

« Je ne peux pas t'obliger à venir. De toute façon, rien n'évoluera si tu n'as pas envie de parler. Le mieux à faire serait que tu me contactes lorsque tu te sentiras prêt. Tu en penses quoi ? »Demande la pédopsychiatre. Jack se contente d'hocher la tête, à la fois penaud et heureux que sa requête soit acceptée. _Jerry avait raison._

« Cependant… J'aimerais que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu ne veux plus venir ? » Demande-t-elle. Jack hausse des épaules. Il n'a pas envie de répondre et encore moins de la regarder. Il commence à agiter une jambe nerveusement, mettant un doigt en bouche pour ronger son ongle. « Jack, je peux comprendre que c'est difficile…» Dit-elle. Jack hésite mais finit par lui répondre « Je veux juste être normal. A chaque fois que je viens ici, ça me rappelle tous ce que je voudrais oublier. » Elle oscille de la tête « Tu sais, on ne fuit pas son passé. Tu n'oublieras jamais ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Tu dois juste accepter et vivre avec. Mais ça ne sera possible que le jour où tu te sentiras prêt. »

_Accepter et vivre avec…_ Jack pense qu'il est plus facile d'oublier, d'enfouir au plus profond de lui. Si il n'en parle jamais, c'est comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé. Il veut juste être un Mercer. Ca vie avant eux n'existe pas. La pédopsychiatre l'interrompt dans ses pensées : « Dis moi… Est-ce que tu penses encore à lui ? ». Jack inspire profondément : « Oui… » Ensuite, il gratte l'arrière de sa tête et il continue : « Je suis mal à l'aise avec mes frères. Je ne sais jamais si une étreinte signifie qu'ils veulent plus… Bien sûre, je sais que non. Mais il y a toujours ce doute. Avec mon père d'accueil, je savais. Et…je m'en veux parceque…je me sentais bien. Il n'y avait pas ce doute… Parfois, c'est moi qui…qui le provoquais juste pour être dans ses bras… Je voulais juste ça… Mais il en voulait toujours plus et je ne disais pas non… Je n'y arrivais pas… »

Jack s'arrête de parler conscient qu'il en dit trop, l'émotion resserrant sa gorge. Elle a lu son dossier, elle sait. D'habitude, il parle très peu. Mais ici, il se lâche. Sûrement car c'est la dernière fois qu'il la voit. « C'est bien Jack… Tu es sûre de ne plus vouloir venir ? ». A cette question, Jack se tend : « Je veux plus venir vous comprenez ! Je veux plus venir » et il se lève, quittant le bureau en claquant la porte.

_Ca fait si mal…_ Et il ne veut plus ressentir cette douleur, il veut juste l'oublier. Il veut ne jamais avoir été cet idiot qui baisait juste pour un peu d'affection. Il ne veut plus se souvenir des gens qui l'enfermait dans la cave. Il veut oublier les moqueries. Oublier la brûlure dans son estomac des jours de jeun. Il veut effacer tant d'années de mauvais traitement. Et il ferait tout pour oublier que cet homme, qu'il aimait tant, s'est en fait servi de lui. _Est-ce qu'il m'a aimé ? Vraiment aimé ?_

Une rage folle s'empare de lui. Il s'en va en courant, passant devant Evelyn qu'il ne voit même pas. « Jack ! » Crie-t-elle. Mais il ne l'entend pas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Après avoir courut dans les rues de Détroit comme un dératé, il s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle. Sa course l'a défoulé diffusant sa fureur le long des rues. Il se sent mieux. Les mains appuyées sur ses genoux, il relève la tête devant le dôme où se trouve le terrain de hockey. Essoufflé, il s'engage à l'intérieur du bâtiment qu'il connaît par cœur. Il y a passé tellement d'heure à regarder Bobby jouer. Il aime regarder son frère sur la glace. Il est en admiration face à son habilité sur des patins, à sa manière de pratiquer le hockey. Quand il le regarde, il ne pense à rien d'autre que Bobby.

Il entre dans le café de la patinoire. Quelques fans de l'équipe sont en train d'observer l'entraînement des joueurs. « Salut Henri, je peux avoir une bière ? » Demande Jack en s'installant au bar. A force de traîner là, il connaît presque tous le personnels du dôme. « Salut petit ! » Dit le barman en lui servant un verre de cola. Jack fait la grimace et rouspète gentiment. Henri sourit et lance la menace ultime : « Si ça ne te plait pas, on en parle avec ton frangin ! ». Jack plisse des yeux, l'observant : « Merci Henri ! » Dit il amer s'avouant vaincu. Ensuite, il glisse du tabouret en saluant le barman qui rigole, son verre en main. Tranquillement, il se dirige vers les gradins. Il peut entendre le bruit des patins racler sur la piste, l'écho des crosses s'entrechoquer, le cri des joueurs. Jack frissonne, il fait froid à l'intérieur comparé à l'air chaud de l'été à l'extérieur. Au loin, il aperçoit le maillot de Bobby. Le numéro 13. Son regard se fixe sur lui, son joueur favori sans aucun conteste.

Une heure trente minutes plus tard, la patinoire se vide, laissant place aux amateurs. Jack se précipite pour rejoindre Bobby et son équipe un peu plus bas, sur le côté du terrain. « Hey, regarde qui est là ! » Dit Green à son ami. Bobby relève la tête pour apercevoir Jack descendre les escaliers en leur direction. Il enlève son casque, et secoue la tête pour décoller ses cheveux. « Qu'est ce que tu fouts là ? » Demande Bobby en délaçant ses patins. « Je suis juste venu regarder. » Répond son frère. Bobby se relève, il est encore plus impressionnant dans sa tenue de hockeyeur. Jack a les yeux qui brillent de fascination. « Je vais me doucher, attend moi en haut. » Lui dit Bobby en partant déjà en direction des vestiaires.

Bobby sait que son frère n'a d'yeux que pour lui. Il faudrait être complètement aveugle pour ne pas savoir lire sur le visage de Jackie. Depuis le premier jour, Jack ne cesse de le suivre et de s'intéresser à tous ce qu'il fait. Sa mère pense que c'est parceque Bobby dégage suffisamment d'assurance pour que Jack se sente en sécurité. Malgré cette hypothèse, Bobby se méfie. Il l'aime, il ferait tout pour lui. Mais il doit poser des barrières, se montrant parfois cruel avec le garçon. Après l'incident, il a creusé une distance entre eux. Ce qui n'use pas la ténacité du petit. Effectivement, plus Bobby se montre froid et distant, et plus Jack tente de se rapprocher. Bobby a fini par se faire une raison. Il accepte simplement sa présence sans trop se poser de question.

Après avoir salué tous ses coéquipiers, Bobby va s'installer sur le tabouret à côté de son frère. Henri bavarde avec le garçon en essuyant quelques verres. « Alors Bobby, prêt pour le match de samedi ? » Lui demande l'homme en lui servant une bière. « C'est plutôt à ces connards de l'équipe adverse qu'il faudrait poser la question. » Plaisante Bobby en sortant son portable de la poche de sa veste. Il écrit rapidement un message tout en demandant à son frangin ce qu'il fait ici au lieu d'être à son 'rendez-vous'. « Je ne dois plus y aller. » Dit Jack fermement, tentant de mettre un terme à ce qui deviendrait une longue conversation. Bobby fronce des sourcils, pas vraiment satisfait de ce qu'il vient d'entendre. « Comment ça ? » Demande Bobby curieux. Il n'a jamais été pour les 'thérapie' mais dans le cas de son frère, il sait que c'est un excellent soutient. Alors, il est assez surpris quand Jack lui annonce la nouvelle. _Jack est trop maboule que pour s'en passer._ Il range son téléphone et reprend son verre de bière des mains du petit. « T'as essayé de te la faire ? » Se moque Bobby. « Va te faire foutre ! » Répond l'autre. Henri soupire derrière son comptoir, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il est témoin de leur chamaillerie.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Jack est avec moi, ne t'inquiète pas.**

Evelyn ferma les yeux de soulagement en refermant son portable. Elle s'en était un peu doutée, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas paniquée. Maintenant, elle pouvait finir ses courses plus sereinement. En tout cas essayer. Dans le rayon des produits ménagers, elle repensa à ce que sa collègue lui avait dit…

Elles se connaissent depuis des années. Elles ont travaillé sur plusieurs dossiers ensemble, elles s'entendent bien. Evelyn sait qu'elle peut compter sur les compétences du pédopsychiatre, mais aussi sur l'honnêteté de son amie. Martine, car c'est ainsi qu'elle s'appelle, avait été la seule à soutenir Evelyn lorsqu'elle avait décidé d'adopter Bobby. Evelyn lui en avait été infiniment reconnaissante. Dans les moments de doute, car elle en avait eu, Martine avait été présente. Pour une première adoption, Bobby n'avait pas été un choix évident. Mais aujourd'hui, après tant de difficultés et d'épreuves, elle ne regrettait rien. Bien au contraire, elle avait fini par en adopter d'autres. _Mes fils…_ Son cœur se gonflait d'amour et de tendresse lorsqu'elle pensait à eux, même si c'était dans le rayon des détergents.

_Vigilante…_ Evelyn devrait l'être avec Jack. Contrairement à ses autres fils, Jack utilisait le refoulement comme moyen de protection. Martine lui avait expliqué que le garçon était incapable de diriger sa colère vers autrui, et qu'à cause de cela il adopterait certainement une attitude d'autodestruction. Après avoir passé tant d'année dans le silence, dans les secrets, à cacher des bleus, à cacher la nourriture qu'il trouvait, à présent il cachait ses craintes. Il resterait incapable d'exprimer ses émotions. Au fond, il restait le petit garçon qui avait perdu sa mère d'une overdose, le laissant sans famille. Ainsi il avait été abandonné dans les rouages des services sociaux. Il avait grandi sans amour, ballotté d'une famille à une autre, d'un orphelinat à l'autre. Jack manquait cruellement d'amour. Il cherchait de l'affection par tous les moyens : les mots, les gestes, les attitudes, les services.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Aimer d'une autre façon – chapitre 3

**Titre **: Aimer d'une autre façon – chapitre 3

**Auteur :** lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Les yeux fermés dans la baignoire pleine, une odeur de fleur exotique embaume la pièce, Jack essaie de se vider la tête. Le silence règne presque dans la pièce. Il y a un 'ploc' régulier à cause du robinet qui ferme mal. Mais il n'y prête pas attention. Il se sent bien car l'eau chaude enveloppe tout son corps et que ses muscles sont détendus. _Le silence…_ Pense-t-il. _C'est tellement rare dans cette maison. _Le calme est apaisant mais il envahit l'adolescent d'une solitude tenace. Cette solitude qu'il essaie d'oublier depuis qu'il a quitté son père d'accueil. Il voudrait trouver une manière de combler le vide qu'il y a dans ses entrailles, mais il ne sait pas comment. 

_Bobby…_

Ou presque. Quand il pense à l'aîné des Mercer plus rien n'a d'importance. Il oublie sa peine pour ne penser qu'à lui. _Ses yeux sombres, son sourire qui laisse apparaître ses dents, ses blagues stupides. _Jack prend une profonde inspiration. Bobby ne l'aimera jamais comme lui l'aime. A cette pensée, la chaleur qui l'envahit le quitte à nouveau. Il ne voudrait plus penser. 

Doucement, il se laisse glisser dans la baignoire. Sa tête est bientôt immergée.

_Tout oublier…_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Angel est enfin prêt pour sortir. Il s'est vêtu de son plus beau pull, celui qui met en évidence ses muscles saillants. Il est assez content de sa tenue et il est persuadé que Sofi ne pourra pas s'empêcher de lui sauter au cou. _Elle risque d'être jalouse. Je vais toutes les faire tombées. _Satisfait, il se sourit dans le miroir accroché sur la porte de son armoire.

Avant de s'en aller, il compte bien se vider la vessie. Il sort de sa chambre pour se rendre dans la salle de bain, la pièce voisine. Sans frapper, il entre. L'air est étouffant. La chaleur du chauffage en plus de l'humidité lui donne la sensation de manquer d'air. Il va vers les toilettes avec empressement. En ouvrant son pantalon, il s'étonne du calme qui règne dans la pièce. Il pense soudain que ce n'est pas normal. Alors qu'il finit de pisser, il retourne sa tête en direction de la baignoire. Le rideau est fermé. Il remonte sa braguette rapidement pour faire un demi tour en direction du rideau qui entoure la cuve. Quand il ouvre enfin, il voit Jack, les yeux fermés sous l'eau. Sans plus attendre, il plonge son bras pour lui soulever la tête hors de l'eau. « Jack ! » Il crie presque alors que l'adolescent, surpris, prend une grande inspiration. « Mais à quoi tu joues ? Tu veux te noyer ? » Demande Angel qui rouspète car sa manche est à présent trempée. « Je me lave… C'est tout… » Dit Jack en ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, trop vulnérable pour se montrer nu. « Mouais… Ne recommence pas ce genre de connerie… » Dit Angel à moitié satisfait de la réponse en quittant la pièce. 

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Evelyn tourne une page de son livre quand Jack entre dans le salon. Le tourne-disque fonctionne, c'est Janis Joplin qui envahit la pièce de son chant grave. Jack ne porte que son caleçon, ses cheveux sont encore mouillés. « Ils sont tous partis ? » Demande Jack à sa mère en prenant presque la pose. Evelyn hoche la tête insensible. « Angel vient juste de partir, on est tous les deux. » Lui dit-elle. « Tu devrais mettre quelque chose, tu vas attraper froid comme ça. » Ajoute-t-elle à son cadet. A la remarque, Jack se pince les lèvres. Il a l'habitude de se pavaner pour se faire remarquer. Il aime qu'on l'apprécie pour ses qualités. Les seules qu'ils possèdent son sa beauté, son corps, ses performances au lit. En tout cas, c'est ce que lui disait son père qui en était heureux et il en était fière. 

Mais tout change. Et cette nouvelle famille, elle détruit les bases sur lesquels il a grandit. Evelyn et ses fils essayent de lui prouver qu'il est plus que ça. « De toute façon, je vais aller me coucher. » Annonce-t-il. Ce qu'il n'ose pas dire c'est qu'il se sent rejeté par ce qu'elle vient de faire. Il a l'impression d'avoir fait une connerie. Il ne supporte pas les remarques, il a toujours l'impression que c'est contre lui. _Je suis quoi ? Je sers à quoi ? _Evelyn fronce les sourcils en refermant son livre pour observer Jack qui est toujours à la même place. « Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas. » Soupçonne-t-elle. Jack s'avance pour s'asseoir sur le bord du divan, à côté d'elle. Il voudrait juste qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras, qu'elle le rassure. Mais il ne dit rien et à présent il se sent con. « Je… C'est juste… C'est vide sans eux… » Dit-il d'une petite voix. 

Evelyn sourit. Jack s'est attaché à leur famille, elle n'en a pas le moindre doute. Mais il est complètement perdu. « Allez, embrasse moi avant d'aller au lit ! »Dit-elle. Jack se relève et pose un baiser sur la joue de sa mère. Il n'est pas fatigué mais il monte quand même à l'étage. Il se sent tellement seul que ses pas le mènent vers la chambre de Bobby, comme à chaque fois. Il ouvre la porte et la referme derrière lui dans le noir le plus total. Il reste dos à dos contre la porte un moment, respirant le parfum de la chambre.

Bobby aussi est sorti. Jack pense qu'en ce moment, Bobby doit être accoudé à un bar, au côté de son ami Green. Ils doivent draguer des filles. _Il ne pense même pas à toi. _Jack aurait bien aimé sortir avec ses frères, seulement Evelyn pense qu'il est trop jeune. Il n'a que 14 ans. Et Jack pense que c'est injuste. Son âge ne devrait pas compter quand on sait la maturité qu'il a atteint à cause de son histoire personnelle… Ca le fout en rogne d'imaginer Bobby avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. _Moi aussi, je vais aller m'amuser !_ Pense-t-il soudain. Il tâtonne sur le mur à recherche de l'interrupteur et allume dans la chambre. Ensuite, il se dirige vers la commode en face de lui. Il sait que Bobby cache de l'alcool. Sans fouiller trop longtemps, il finit par trouver une bouteille à moitié vide de vodka. Un sourcil se relève, il est satisfait. Puis, il fait demi tour en direction de sa chambre. Le plus silencieusement possible, il enfile des vêtement et se faufile dehors par la fenêtre de sa chambre. 

_Que la fête commence !_ Pense-t-il alors qu'il contourne le coin de la rue, en entamant le restant de la bouteille en verre qu'il a volé dans la chambre de son frère.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Les mains crispées sur le volant, Bobby roule en direction du dôme. Henri, le patron du bar, vient de l'appeler. Un habitué du bar aurait retrouvé son petit frère sur le trottoir en face de la patinoire. Bobby, fatigué (ou en train de désaouler), voit avec difficulté la route mais il connaît par cœur les rues de Détroit.

Sans gène, il se gare là où les camions déchargent les livraisons. Il s'en fout, il n'y a plus de déchargements à cette heure de la nuit. _3h54 A.M. _Et si un flic tente de lui foutre une amende, il est près à se bagarrer.

Bobby est énervé. Jack vient de lui foutre en l'air sa soirée. Il a envie d'éclater. 

Henri ouvre la porte, alors que c'est la fermeture : « il est là bas ! » dit le barman en désignant le gamin qui tient péniblement assit sur un tabouret à peine trop grand. 

Bobby hoche la tête en signe de remerciement. Et s'en va à la rencontre de son frère presque inconscient : « Jack ! Au lieu de faire ça, dit le si tu veux crever ! Je t'étranglerais sans difficulté si tu me le demandais… ». Le plus jeune ne répond pas, alors Bobby l'empoigne par le col de sa veste en jeans. Rien n'y fait, il n'est même pas capable de tenir debout. Alors Bobby le soulève et le jette par-dessus son épaule. Jack ne réagit pas.

« Merci Henri, on se voit plus tard. »

Il balance Jack sur le siège passager. Ensuite, il lui flanque une gifle dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réaction. Le cadet cligne des yeux et marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de retomber dans l'inconscience.

Il pue l'alcool. _De la vodka_, pense-t-il. C'est insupportable. _Ce n'est pas Henri qui l'a servi ! _Bobby claque la portière et démarre en direction de leur maison. Il espère que leur mère n'est pas debout en train de les attendre. Il n'a pas envie qu'elle voie Jack dans cet état. La route se fait rapidement et silencieusement.

Bobby ne se gare pas dans l'allée de la maison. Il n'a pas envie de réveiller Evelyn, au cas où elle dormirait. Il secoue Jack qui remue légèrement. Bobby comprend qu'il va devoir l'aider à tenir debout, et même à marcher jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Heureusement, Jack n'est pas très lourd. Il le sort de la voiture et le jette à nouveau par dessus son épaule. Jack commence à gigoter, peut être reprend-t-il conscience ?

Bobby ouvre la porte de derrière. Elle est beaucoup plus discrète et fait moins de bruit. Il traverse avec des pas de velours la cuisine et le couloir, tout ça dans le noir. Il grimpe les escaliers le plus délicatement possible, Jack toujours perché sur son épaule. Bobby décide qu'il n'est pas judicieux de faire dormir Jack dans sa chambre. Sa chambre est voisine de celle de leur mère. Alors, râlant quelque peu, Bobby se dirige vers la sienne.

Il ouvre la porte puis la referme soigneusement. Il dépose Jack dans le lit ensuite il allume sa lampe de chevet. Bobby souffle de soulagement, Evelyn ne semble pas s'être éveillée. _Elle ne doit pas savoir qu'il est sorti. _Il enlève ses chaussures, jette son blouson et son pull dans un coin de la pièce. Le jeans va rapidement rejoindre le tas de vêtement. Ensuite, il se retourne en direction du lit et voit Jack. Il soupire.

« Jack… Jack… » Chuchote-il en le secouant légèrement, dans l'espoir qu'il s'éveille. Mais rien n'y fait. Si il le pouvait, il étranglerait son frangin. Bobby s'assoit à côté du corps inerte, respirant lentement pour retrouver son calme. L'odeur de l'alcool lui donne la nausée. Son cœur manque un battement quand il aperçoit l'extrémité d'un pax sortir de la veste en jeans du petit. Avec appréhension et curiosité, Bobby tend la main pour saisir le morceau du sac en plastique. Il tire lentement et découvre le sachet transparent, contenant encore deux pilules jaunes. _Il en a prit combien ce con ?_ Panique-t-il soudain. Il prend Jack par les épaules pour l'asseoir, comme il n'y arrive pas il le tient de son bras, l'autre bras étant libre pour le gifler fermement. Une main s'abat sur la joue, puis sur l'autre. « Jack, non de dieu, Jack… » Dit-il dans les oreilles du cadet. Jack remue un peu, les gifles ne l'incommodant pas. Il gémit essayant de répondre à la voix lointaine. « Combien tu en as pris ? » Demande Bobby. _Putain, comment tu les as eu ? Tu n'as pas assez de fric pour te payer ça…_

Jack ouvre à moitié un œil et il aperçoit le visage de Bobby. Il se sent comme dans un rêve « Bobby… J'te…j'te cherch…cherchais » essaie-t-il de dire péniblement, ses mots complètement mâchés. « Comment t'es arrivé à la patinoire ? » demande Bobby. Il imagine déjà le pire. « On m'a conduit. » Réponds Jack avec difficulté. « Qui ? Et combien t'a avalé de ces saloperies ? » S'énerve Bobby secouant presque Jack pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux. « Je… Je ne sais pas. P…pardon. » Gémit le plus jeune qui à l'impression de ressentir de la peur. Mais il n'en est pas sûr, il y a tellement de brouillard. _Comme avant._ Pense Jack. Des larmes silencieuses s'écoulent tranquillement le long de ses joues. Il ne peut rien y faire, il n'a pas de maîtrise sur son corps. 

Il peu juste sentir un corps chaud le tenir contre lui. Une main, douce mais ferme, lui caresser les cheveux. Des mots murmurer de façon à le consoler. 

« Papa… »

Il doit certainement rêver.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La suite à venir… Put, j'essayais de me mettre à la place de Jack pour comprendre ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Ca m'a foutu le cafard, j'en ai encore les larmes aux yeux. 

L'histoire se construit comme ça, je ne sais pas vraiment où cela va me mener… 


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Aimer d'une autre façon – chapitre 4

**Titre **: Aimer d'une autre façon – chapitre 4

**Auteur :** lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**Note :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**OOO**

En ouvrant les yeux, il fit face au plafond de Bobby. Automatiquement, il se roula en boule pour disparaître. Il ne se souvenait plus de grand-chose, des flashes ici et là qui se dandinaient sous ses paupières de façon décousues. Il avait honte bien sûre mais il avait encore plus peur de ce que pensais Bobby. Il ne voulait pas le décevoir.

Il se déplia et s'étira longuement dans le lit de son aîné, profitant encore de la chaleur des couvertures. Il allait faire comme si de rien n'était, il descendrait en bas et feinterait avoir tout oublié. Pensant que c'était la meilleure solution, il s'assit dans le lit, une main dans le fond de ses poches à la recherche des pilules qu'il avait eu hier. Il devait trouver un endroit où personne ne les trouverait. Un frisson le parcouru quand ses doigts tâtèrent le tissu vide du fond de ses poches. _Merde !_ Rapidement, il se précipita hors du lit et jeta les couvertures au sol, fouillant le matelas, secouant les draps à la recherche de son 'paradis' comme disait son père d'accueil. Après quelques minutes de fouilles minutieuses infructueuses, il se mordit les lèvres férocement pour retenir ses larmes de rage. De la colère qu'il ressentait envers Bobby, car c'est lui qui devait les avoir. De la haine qu'il avait contre lui car il fallait vraiment être stupide pour s'être fait prendre aussi bêtement. _Je les ai peut-être perdu_ Relative-t-il, conscient que cette option ne tenait qu'à un faible pourcentage de chance.

« Jack ?! » Cria Evelyn du bas escalier. Elle avait entendu du bruit en provenance de l'étage. Jack sursauta d'abord, puis tremblotant, il ouvrit la porte pour répondre qu'il descendait. _Fais comme si de rien n'était… On verra._ Pensa-t-il très fort pour se donner du courage. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Puis, il se faufila hors de la chambre pour se rendre aux escaliers. Il pouvait entendre Jerry fredonné un air de musique sous la douche. Ce qui fut quelque peu rassurant pour Jack qui pensait que des personnes de mauvaises humeurs ne chantonnaient pas en se lavant. _Jerry ne sait peut-être rien._ Il secoua la tête pour oublier cette pensée, et il inspira profondément comme ses pas le conduisaient à la cuisine.

Silencieusement, il s'assit à une chaise de la cuisine. La tête baissée, il attendit qu'Evelyn se mette à hurler. Il releva la tête, surpris, quand elle déposa une assiette en face de lui. « Mange, et après va te laver ! Et la prochaine fois que tu sors sans mon autorisation, je te prends tes cigarettes ! » Dit-elle fermement s'en allant près de l'évier. Jack déglutit. _Elle sait que je fume ? Elle sait que je suis sorti ?_puis, à moitié rassuré, il se dit qu'elle n'avait rien mentionné d'autre. Il commença à manger péniblement. Il avait une boule dans le fond de l'estomac. « Où est Bobby ? » Demanda-t-il l'air de rien. « Il est au hockey. Et il était vraiment de mauvaise humeur ce matin. » Répondit-elle en essuyant une tasse qu'elle avait en main. Jack se sentait nauséeux. Etait ce la peur ou un abus d'alcool et de Lorazepam ? Peut être les deux.

Jack pensa que la journée allait être longue. _Très longue…_

**OOO**

Toute la journée, Jack essaya de se faire pardonner en aidant Evelyn. Il avait repassé, et brûler une chemise d'Angel. Il avait passé l'aspirateur dans les chambres pendant qu'Evelyn était partie faire quelques virements bancaires. Il avait sorti les poubelles. Et à présent, il épluchait les oignons, en compagnie de sa mère qui lavait les pommes de terre. Il s'était montré très serviable et Evelyn soupçonna que Jack avait fait plus que disparaître toute une nuit. Il était visiblement très nerveux, d'ailleurs son couteau lui échappa des mains et il se coupa « Aie ! » se plaint-il. Evelyn s'approcha pour prendre son doigt « tu as la tête en l'air depuis ce matin » Remarqua-t-elle pour faire comprendre à Jack qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Elle tamponna le doigt blessé avec un essuie à main. C'est à ce moment que la porte d'entrée claqua, Bobby venait de rentrer de son entraînement. Il jeta son sac sous le portemanteau. Chacun de ses pas lourds, en direction de la cuisine, rendait Jack de plus en plus anxieux. Il retira vivement sa main des soins d'Evelyn. « Ca va ! » Dit-il presque sèchement en retournant à ses oignons. _Il ne sait pas, il ne sait pas, il ne sait pas._ Scandait son cerveau.

Bobby entra enfin dans la cuisine. Il embrassa sa mère qui était encore décontenancée par l'attitude du cadet, et il ignora complètement son petit frère. Même quand celui-ci lui souhaita la bienvenue. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Jack pour comprendre que tôt ou tard, Bobby allait lui faire lui passer un savon. Il se frotta les yeux qui piquaient à cause des légumes qu'il tranchait. « Jack, je crois que tu les a suffisamment émincé. » Dit Bobby d'un ton grave. Jack sortit de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur la planche. Si il continuait, les oignons allaient devenir purée. Il resta devant sa planche, la tête penchée en avant, ses yeux rivés sur les oignons, les cheveux tombants devants son visage. Il déglutit, bloqué par un flot de pensée. _Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?_ Il était mort de trouille. Bobby assit en face de lui, sirotant une bière qu'il venait d'ouvrir, l'observait un sourire sur le coin des lèvres. Il était satisfait de l'emprise qu'il avait sur le garçon, mais il était aussi très agacé par la peur qu'il générait. Irrité, il se leva et s'approcha de Jackie qui élargit les yeux en reculant. Bobby s'empara de la planche couverte des légumes, et la donna à Evelyn vu que Jack ne semblait pas savoir quoi en faire. Bobby termina sa bière en quatre gorgées, puis dit à Jack : « Viens te laver les mains ! ». Ce n'était pas une suggestion, mais plutôt un ordre.

Evelyn fronça des sourcils, regardant ses deux fils sortir de la cuisine. Bobby la main fermement placée à l'arrière du cou de Jack comme il le guidait vers les escaliers. _Qu'est ce qu'ils me cachent ?_ Pensa-t-elle.

**OOO**

A l'étage, Jack commença à se rebeller, luttant contre la poigne de Bobby. « Lâche moi, je suis pas une merde ! » s'énerva-t-il en se dégageant. « Tu peux me le redire ? »Se moqua Bobby faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu. Jack le dévisagea les poings serrés, toute la défiance de son âge dans ses yeux bleutés. « T'as pas intérêt à faire le malin avec moi. Pour moi, t'es qu'une merde ! En tout cas, tant que tu continueras de prendre des saloperies ! ».

Jack fit un bruit qui ressemblait à un rugissement. Il serra ses poings d'avantage. Il était fou de colère. Mais contre qui ? « Rends les moi ! » Dit-il fermement entre ses dents. « Impossible… J'ai tout jeté ! » Répondit Bobby en insistant bien sur le dernier mot. Il sourit simulant une fausse joie sur son visage raidit par la colère.

« Quoi ? Jeter ? » Jack s'arrêta pour prendre une inspiration puis dit « Tu sais pas comment j'ai galéré pour les avoir ! Je te déteste ! ». Bobby vit rouge à ces mots et s'avança vers Jack pour lui saisir le poignet « Et bien, parlons en tient ! Tu crois que j'ai pas deviné ? » Bobby plissa les yeux, ses prunelles sombres bouffant Jack puis : « Ca te manquait tant que ça que tu as décidé de tapiner ? » Dit Bobby sans vraiment réfléchir à l'impact de ses mots. Les yeux de Jack se mirent à briller très fort, les larmes qu'il retenait, il les cracha au visage de son aîné.

Bobby qui était figé, entendit juste la porte de la chambre de Jack claquer.

**OOO**

Je sèche complètement pour la suite…

**Carie02 :**Tu me demandais ce que voulait dire « cracker »… Dans le film, « cracker Jack » est traduit par « Blanco Jack » … Ce qui ne doit pas être exacte. J'avoue que moi-même, je ne sais pas trop… Bobby emploie ce mot pour ennuyer Jack, donc j'opte pour la définition du dictionnaire : cracker fumeur de crack (drogue)


End file.
